A Timeless Christmas Miracle
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One-Shot. All Amy & Flynn want is a happy Christmas and the chance to make their mom, Lucy, happy again. They had always hoped to time travel one day, but never could've imagined it would be quite like this... (10th in the multi-fandom Christmas Miracle series).


**A/N: It's almost a year since the finale that so disappointed me and I already wrote one fix-it fic for it. Now, here's another... kind of, sort of. It's hard for me to say much without spoiling the whole thing, but if you love Garcy, I think you'll like this :)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and any recognisable dialogue from Timeless belongs to Shawn Ryan, Eric Kripke, and other folks who aren't me.**_

A Timeless Christmas Miracle

It was supposed to be a good time, all family and fun. Unfortunately, the twins had started to dread the idea of Christmas a while back, knowing that their parents trapped in a house together would only lead to more fighting, or so it seemed. Instead, a whole six months before the festive season rolled around, their mom told them the truth and Wyatt Logan, who was actually not their father, walked out. All in all, Amy and Flynn, alongside their mother, Lucy, had been through their fair share of rough times and decided it was probably about time they had something to celebrate.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"Come on, we've been over it a hundred times. We can do this."

All sisters fought sometimes, but the twins had more of a habit for bickering than anything too serious. It was Amy who sometimes worried that Flynn was going too far with some plan or idea, but Flynn never backed down from a challenge and was always confident that she and Amy, side by side, could achieve absolutely anything. Usually, Amy let herself be convinced and Flynn turned out to be right. Of course, this might just be the first time when she was wrong.

"Aunt Denise will go nuts when she realises we took her keys and ident," Amy hissed as Flynn let them into the bunker.

"Aunt Denise will never know if we get this right," Flynn reminded her. "You remember how Uncle Rufus explained it. When you go back and change things, time resets for everyone, except the people who made the trip."

"I know that," said Amy, rolling her eyes, "but she could notice before we get done with this."

"She'll still have forgotten it happened by the time we get back, because we won't ever have gone. Well, not really." Flynn frowned, thought for a moment, then shook her head. "That part is a little messy, but I know this will work and you know it too. Remember what Mom always says, we're her geniuses."

Amy smiled, thinking of their mother and the smile she always wore when she called them that. It was only recently both she and Flynn had realised that the smile wasn't so real. There was a pain in Lucy's eyes too often and it wasn't so long ago that the girls found out why.

They had always known about Garcia Flynn. He was part of the Time Team and featured in many stories told by not just their mom, but also Aunt Jiya and Uncle Rufus, Uncle Connor, and Aunt Denise too. He was a hero, maybe the greatest of all of them by the end, but one particular fact about Flynn Logan's namesake had been kept from the girls for twelve whole years.

"I still think it's too soon," Amy insisted, grabbing Flynn's arm when she reached for the ladder to push up towards the imposing metal contraption covered by tarps. "There are way too many variables."

"It's the perfect time," her sister said just as firmly. "Can you think of a better Christmas gift for Mom than bringing our real dad back?"

Amy frowned. "You know I can't," she said with a sigh, "but this is really huge... and it's not like she'll know it's her Christmas gift, right? I mean, if we change things then, they'll be different now. They'll have been different our whole lives but we won't know because we weren't there."

"Does it matter?" Flynn asked, shaking her head. "I know it's freakish and weird, Ames, I really do, but think about it. We do this and we rewrite history, our _own_ history, and sure, we won't have been a part of it - at least, we won't remember the different timeline, only the old one - but Mom will never have been married to Dad... to Wyatt," she said, her expression showing how much she hated that she made that mistake again. "And we get the rest of our lives with our real dad. It'll be worth it."

Amy nodded. "I know, but... What will your name even be?" she asked then, the frown returning to her face.

"What?" Flynn frowned right back at her, making them look more identical for a moment than they even did on a normal day.

"Your name, genius," said Amy with a look. "I'm named for Aunt Amy, because she was lost in time," she reminded her sister, hand on her chest. "And you're named for our real dad, because he died," she said, gesturing to Flynn. "If we bring him back, if he never died..."

Flynn wrinkled up her nose. "I really hope they don't name me Logan instead."

"Unlikely." Amy shook her head. "Just because we're saving one guy doesn't mean the other one will die. Still, you won't be you."

"Of course I'll be me," Flynn insisted. "We were us before he died, that's kind of the point."

A clattering noise made both girls jump then, only to look down and realise it was Amy's flashlightfalling from her pocket that made the sound. Nobody had followed them, nobody had a clue they were here, and yet the interruption to their conversation spurred both girls into action.

Pushing the stairs into place, they climbed up, one behind the other and threw back the tarp to reveal the Lifeboat. They had seen it before, just once, a few years ago now. Unsurprisingly, it looked exactly the same, if not a little dustier.

"Okay," said Amy, looking at Flynn just at the same moment her sister looked at her. "We get in, we get him into the other time machine, send him back to where Mom was, Sacramento 1848, then get the H-E-double hockey sticks out of there before we change anything else by mistake."

"Right," Flynn agreed, reaching out a shaking hand to the Lifeboat and opening up the door.

Stepping into the machine, she waited for her sister to join her, the two of them finding that, despite the nerves, it was tough not to smile now they were finally here, finally doing this. All those stories about time travel, wondering what it must be like, and now they were going to find out for sure.

Amy didn't argue when Flynn sat down in the pilot's seat, taking the one to her sister's left and strapping herself in. Not that there was much to piloting this Lifeboat anyway. Just plug in the date and location and hang on tight, at least, that was how Uncle Rufus described it. It was how Garcia Flynn had been able to pull off his final mission in the first place.

The sound of the Lifeboat powering up made Amy startle but when Flynn looked at her with the biggest grin on her face, she had to smile too.

"Whatever your name is when we get back, I'm still gonna call you Flynn. At least, when nobody else is around."

"Yeah, that'll be cool. Okay, now, concentrate..." she told herself as much as Amy, pulling the paper from her pocket and plugging in the details. "February 11, 2012," she said to herself before entering the location and then leaning back in the chair, double-checking everything looked right. "That's it."

"Stage one." Amy nodded. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh," Flynn agreed, reaching out her left hand to grasp her sister's own, then reaching forward with her right to press the final button.

The ride was indescribable. Both girls were sure that they would never be able to equate it to anything. The biggest rollercoaster they had ever been on, crossed with what they imagined skydiving to feel like, and the after-effects of whatever the heck they had been given by the dentist that time when they both needed teeth removed, it did not add up to enough to equal the feeling of time travel. Neither was sorry when it was over. Both knew it would be worth it.

The night was dark and cold as they tripped out of the Lifeboat, holding onto each other as they looked around. They could see the other version of the same time machine just a short distance away and started walking. There was a chance their father would be there yet, but if the Lifeboat was still there, at least they weren't too late.

"Oh my God," Amy gasped as she suddenly spotted him, pointing a shaky finger in his direction.

"It's him," Flynn said breathlessly. "We actually did it. We found him."

Of course, the harder part started now and they both knew it. They had never quite figured out what they were going to say to Garcia Flynn when they finally came face-to-face with him in the past.

"We don't tell him who we are," Flynn decided fast. "We can't, it's too much."

"Okay, so we just tell him that he needs to go back, that Mom... that Lucy needs him," said Amy nodding her head.

"Do not say Mom," Flynn insisted, even as they walked forward towards the very man she was named for. "Excuse me?" she called politely.

When he turned to look at them, it was clear he was in pain. Not exactly the best way to see your father for the first time, but at least the girls were prepared for it. They knew the circumstances of this night well enough.

"What are you girls doing out here?" he said, shaking his head. "It's late. Go home to your parents."

Amy opened her mouth to answer but then closed it again, choosing her words carefully before she made a second attempt.

"We plan to," she said definitely, "but we just need to give you a message first."

"A message?" he asked, tilting his head as he stared at them both. "Do I know you?"

"Sort of," Flynn told him. "It's complicated and we don't really have time to explain. Just please, please don't stay here. Please go back."

"Back?" he echoed.

"To Sacramento in 1848," Amy filled in. "Please."

He looked so confused. Amy and Flynn had expected that, as well as the way he suddenly clutched his head as if it were going to explode. Time really was running out.

"Please, listen to us," Flynn said again, moving forward as if to help him and yet changing her mind at the last. "It's important. You have to go back... for Lucy."

That certainly got his attention and seemed to allow him to forget the pain that had overtaken him a moment before.

"She needs you to go back, right now," Amy insisted, stepping up beside her sister. "Go back to her, please."

Garcia shook his head and continued to stare at them, seemingly through some kind of fog before his eyes, given the way he was squinting.

"You are so familiar... Did Lucy send you?"

"Not exactly." Amy shook her head. "Just please, do it. Please go back, you'll regret it if you don't."

"We all will," Flynn added quickly. "Will you go?"

Garcia hesitated and then eventually, slowly nodded his head.

It was enough for the girls. Flynn tapped Amy's shoulder and told her they had to go now, taking off at a run back the way they had come. Amy hesitated a moment, looking back at Garcia. She just couldn't help herself, she rushed at him, head colliding with his abdomen, arms wrapping around his waist as she hugged him tight.

His hand came up and rested on the back of her head a moment before she finally pulled away and smiled up at him.

"We'll see you soon," she said, turning and running after her sister before another word could be spoken.

The girls were back in their own version of the Lifeboat, strapping themselves in ready to leave before Flynn said anything about Amy's delay in following her.

"What did you say to him?"

"Just that we'll see him soon," her sister confessed. "I couldn't help it, I just needed to know what it was like to hug him, just in case."

Flynn nodded that she understood that, a hint of regret bubbling up inside her, but she shook it off fast.

"I'll find out when we get back," she said as much to herself as her sister.

She keyed in the location for home, then the date, 24th December 2031, double-checking it was correct before repeating the same process as when they came back in time. The sisters gripped each other's hands, held their breaths, and flew.

When they landed back where they started, Amy and the girl formerly known as Flynn looked at each other nervously. Opening the door to the world they used to know was as frightening as it was exciting. They didn't know for sure if their father had done what they asked or even been physically able to, but if he had...

"Come on," said Amy, unbuckling the straps that held her in place. "We can't stay here forever."

Her sister nodded, unstrapping herself and following on to the door. Both girls held their breath as the door opened and they peered out into the bunker. It came as a surprise to realise so many lights were on and that they had an audience of people waiting for them.

"Mom?" they called at the same time.

Lucy came rushing forward, pushing the steps up to the Lifeboat and helping both of her daughters down to the ground, hugging them with one arm each, so tightly that neither could breathe, but that was okay.

"I can't believe you did this," she said, kissing their heads. "My little geniuses," she said, smiling fondly at the two of them, even as she cried.

"Any hugs left for me?" said another voice then.

Amy shared a look with her sister and then they turned away from their mom to face Garcia Flynn, very much alive, his arms open wide to them.

"Dad," said Flynn shakily as she ran to him, the two sharing a huge hug.

Amy let it happen and waited her turn. After all, she got her hug already, even if it was technically before she was born.

"Hello, sweetheart," their father told Flynn, finally pulling back to look at her, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Well, I know exactly where you've been... and _when_ you've been," he said with a grin.

"I know we're probably in so much trouble," she said, gazing up at him in wonder, "but I don't care."

"Me either," Amy insisted, rushing into the fray and getting another Dad-hug for herself. "Besides, it was mostly her idea," she said of Flynn, very deliberately.

"Maria Flynn, I don't know what we're going to do with you," said Lucy with fake annoyance.

"Well, she wouldn't be your daughter, or one of my favourite nieces, if she wasn't a little adventurous," said Aunt Denise as she came to join in the greetings, Aunt Jiya, Uncle Rufus, and Uncle Connor following on behind.

Maria and Amy looked at each other then and both laughed. Then suddenly they were hugging each other, bouncing around like crazy people, dancing for all they were worth and not caring at all if everybody present thought they were crazy.

"You think this is some weird side effect of the time travel?" asked Lucy, only half-joking.

"No, draga, I think they're just our children," said Garcia, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, they are." Lucy smiled widely, leaning into her beloved husband, "and I wouldn't have them any other way."

It seemed as if it was going to be a really great Christmas in the Flynn household.

The End


End file.
